Whiskey Lullaby
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: We found him with his face down in the pillow  With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"  And when we buried him beneath the willow  The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  Song fic to Whiskey Lullaby


_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget_

"GET OUT!" Sam screamed. She pushed Freddie out of their apartment door while tears streamed down her face.

"Sam please! I'm said I'm sorry! Why can't you forgive me!" Freddie pleaded with his wife who was throwing his things out of the door at his face.

"How can I forgive you! You say you're doing work but you're REALLY hooking up with some _SLUT!" _ Sam screamed again. Freddie flinched and tried to muster up a response.

"It was just one time! And I was drunk! How can you expect me to control myself when I'm drunk!"

"BY NOT GETTING DRUNK!"

"Don't do this! I love you more than anything else in the world Sam! Please!" Freddie begged at Sam's converse-clad feet. She scoffed and slammed the door in his face.

_We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night_

Freddie looked down at his drink in disgust. This is what made him loose his wife and his home and his job. He glared and drained the glass in one gulp. He clicked is fingers at the bartender who refilled his awaiting glass. Freddie drained the glass again and felt the familiar buzz creep up into his brain. But no matter how many times he got drunk, Sam would never leave his mind. He would stagger around in anguish as the alcohol slowly took over his life. It seemed like he spent every waking minute in a bar, glaring and cursing at every drink he downed.

He had been kicked out of almost every bar in town. He now had to steal all his liquor to get the sweet and short pain release. He was in his crappy one bedroom apartment one night, drinking heavily as usual, when he stumbled upon a picture he had long forgotten in his drunken haze. It was a picture of him and Sam on their wedding day. Sam was shoving cake into Freddie's hair while everyone laughed along with both of them. His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the half-empty bottle of Daniel Jack's whiskey and back at the picture. He held the picture up to his face as he looked in the cracked mirror. Freddie's face was lined, his hair was long and scraggly, and his eyes were red and blotted. In the picture though, Freddie was young. His hair was perfectly groomed and his eyes sparkled with joy as his new wife shoved cake in his face.

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Freddie threw the bottle at the wall with full force and pulled out a piece of paper. He scribbled down a quick note to whoever found his body first. He pulled out his gun, loaded the bullets, and pulled the trigger. He finally cleared his memory of Sam.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The first person the find Freddie's body was an angry landlord. He unlocked the apartment door screaming about the late rent and the strong smell of alcohol the clogged up the hallways. He saw Freddie lying face down on his pillow with a note in his hand.

"Probably hung over again." The landlord muttered to himself. "Hey! Get up!" he yelled poking Freddie's side. He flinched back as Freddie's body was cold and stiff. He saw the dried blood that caked the back of Freddie's unresponsive head. There was a large hole that stuck out right in the middle of his skull where the bullet had pushed it's way through. The landlord jumped up and called the police, trembling from the face that he just touched a dead body.

The police did a full investigation on Freddie body, also finding the note in the process. They tracked down Sam Puckett and called her to the police station. She sat down in the seat and the sheriff handed her Freddie's last words.

_Dear Sam,_

_ You've probably changed your last name back to Puckett by now. I just want to say that I can't go on living when I know you'll never forgive what I did to you. I've lived the rest of my shortened life as a drunken bum and I feel that I deserve it. I'll always love you until the day that I die._

_ Don't forget me,_

_ Freddie Benson_

Sam read the letter over and over again. The tears she held inside all these lonely years spilled out over her eyes. She broke down into the sobs as she realized what she did to Freddie. Her Freddie. So much guilt flooded into her system. She left the police station in a daze. All these years she had convinced herself that she had done the right thing.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

Sam shoved more gum into her mouth as her coworkers walked by her in the office. As much as she tried, the smell of whiskey could not be masked over her breath. She was soon fired from her job and kicked out of her apartment. The guilt was killing her from the inside; her hair was falling out in large patches. She couldn't get the image of Freddie's face when she kicked him from their home those many cold years ago. She drank and drank until she passed out on the couch and woke up at four o' clock in the afternoon the next day.

_She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Soon, Sam couldn't take it. She dug through her desk and found an old wrinkled picture of herself and Freddie on their wedding day. She was shoving the pink cake in Freddie's hair while they both laughed. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the good days as a happily married woman. Sam scribbled down her last living words to the world and pulled the trigger.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_

They found her body two hours later. She was lying face down on her bed and clutching the happy picture of her and Freddie. The note was short and simple.

"I'll love him until the day I die."

They buried Sam next to Freddie. It was underneath the old willow tree where they used to sit and talk about life, where Freddie proposed to Sam. And now they both now lay together, under the willow tree where the angels sing the whiskey lullaby.


End file.
